This invention is directed toward a portable, directional, ballistic resistant vehicle tray for personal protection. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to a multi-layer, molded ballistic resistant vehicle tray that is configured to operate as a durable interior floor mat in vehicles and in emergency situations which is immediately and easily accessed for use as a tactical personal protection device.
With the rising levels of terroristic events, school and office campus emergencies, general levels of gun violence, and readily accessible firearms such as handguns, rifles, and similar weaponry, first responder personnel to such events are frequently exposed to great danger from shootings, stabbings, injury due to projection of blunt force objects, assaults, and attacks from both known and unknown threats as they carry out their daily duties. According to a Federal Bureau of Investigation statistical analysis, there was an increase of law enforcement deaths of almost eighty-nine percent within just one year. Within that same year, out of forty-one law enforcement deaths, thirty-eight resulted from firearms.
Many first responders often remain in a defensive location while under gunfire or similar threat while waiting for a SWAT team or other agency to arrive to offensively address the emergency. Alongside the rise in violence, there is also an increased expectation for first responder personnel to engage a threat immediately to reduce fatalities. This expectation, however, has not been accompanied by additional personal protection for the first responders.
Portable personal protective devices for first responders are well known in the art. One advancement that has taken place is a wearable protective device commonly known as a bullet proof vest. This design, however, has its deficiencies. Bullet proof vests are non-directional, are not used by all personnel, and do not cover the entire body for needed protection. Also, personnel do not always wear vests at all times because the vests may be bulky, heavy, limit the range of motion, and are hot. As such, they are not immediately available in emergency situations.
One solution to this problem, however, is either a portable hand held shield or ground level staged shield, or “wall.” Similarly, ballistic resistant attachments for vehicle doors have been suggested in the art.
Despite these advances and others, problems still remain. In particular, emergency events require quick action and many advancements require various steps to access and utilize the protective device. Additionally, many current devices do not provide a personal protective device that is dual purpose within a vehicle that can also be used offensively during a tactically complicated situation.
Thus it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a portable personal protection device for first responder personnel that improves upon the current state of the art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a ballistic resistant vehicle tray that can be used as a both a durable floor tray and a portable directional personal protection device.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a ballistic resistant vehicle tray that is seamlessly integrated into existing emergency military, medical services, and police vehicles.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a ballistic resistant vehicle tray that accommodates both drivers and passengers of emergency response vehicles.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a ballistic resistant vehicle tray that is within close proximity to first responder personnel for quick removal upon exiting the vehicle.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a ballistic resistant vehicle tray that can provide tactical support enabling a first responder to actively engage a threat.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a ballistic resistant vehicle tray that withstands multiple rounds during up to a threat level IV event.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a ballistic resistant vehicle tray that is cost effective.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.